Never Can Say Goodbye
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: After a grave misunderstanding, Blaine and Kurt split up. Now, eighteen months later and having just broken up with Rachel Berry, Blaine returns to his one true love, hoping for forgiveness and a chance to explain himself. Will Kurt forgive him and allow them to be boyfriends again? REWRITTEN!


Blaine wasn't sure why he had started dating Rachel Berry. He knew very well that she was still in love with Finn Hudson, had been for the last four years. He also knew that she was sleeping with him behind his back. Her excuse, she just couldn't resist her ex. Blaine wasn't really sure how he knew, even for the six months he had been dating Rachel, they still hadn't slept together. As far as Blaine let it go, was a peck on the lips. For some reason, he couldn't tell her the truth. She would be pissed, royally so.

"Blaine?" A loud voice called to him from where he sat in the bedroom, yeah, he lived with Rachel Berry. Blaine groaned at the sound of her voice. As he sat on the bed, he was praying in his head that she wouldn't come looking in the bedroom. But of course she did. Blaine looked up at her as she stepped into the room, and it didn't even hurt him when he saw the guilty look on her face. She had been out with Finn again.

"Where have you been?" Blaine asked as he stood up from the bed and picked up his half filled suitcase. Rachel gave him an odd look, as if the answer was obvious.

"I had a late class." She replied as Blaine turned his back to her. Rachel didn't see or hear him when he scoffed. She was becoming very good at lying. "What are you doing?"

Blaine turned back to look at her, his suitcase now full. He raised his eyebrows as he quickly zipped it up before making his way to the closet to pull another one out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Blaine asked before just dumping several armfuls into the open case, he had had enough.

"Packing. But, why?" Rachel asked in a shaky voice. "You're leaving me, aren't you? Blaine, why, I love you."

"No you don't!" Blaine yelled, suddenly standing up to his full height and staring back at her, his clothes momentarily going forgotten. "And I don't love you!"

"What?" Rachel asked as tears welled up in her eyes. Blaine smirked at that, she was still playing an act.

"You know how you told me countless stories of your best friend from high school, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded her head slowly. "And how I always told you that I didn't know him, how I acted like his name was new to me?"

"Blaine, what are you going on about?" Rachel asked, trying desperately to hide her shock.

"Rachel, how can you be so naïve? Can't you see that I lied to you? How many time have you told me that you loved me and were too dumb to realise that I wasn't saying it back?" Blaine asked, flinging his arms into the air, a headache beginning. "I was never straight!"

"What?!" Rachel all back screamed as she suddenly took a step back. "What the hell are you going on about? Of course you're straight, you've kissed me several times."

"Pecked, Rachel. I have never really kissed you. Or have you not noticed the fact that I have never slept with you? Though of course, why would you notice, you already have someone perfectly willing to sleep with you, don't you?" Blaine asked, not even surprised to see the familiar guilty look come across Rachel's face.

"How do you know about that?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Blaine laughed at that, loud and clear as he glared at her.

"So you don't deny it, Rachel?" Blaine asked as he moved back to continue filling his suitcase before zipping it up and ripping out another one. "Did you really not expect me to see the Hickeys? Because really, Rachel, how on earth are they supposed to be there? I have never touched your neck, so they shouldn't be there. I have known about Finn all along."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Lima." Blaine said when all his clothes were packed. "I am going to try and get back the one person I have actually loved."

"Who?" Rachel asked, not even bothering to cry anymore. What was the point, its not like she meant it or that they mattered to Blaine.

"Kurt. It has always been Kurt. I don't even know why I started dating you in the first place, other than the fact that I couldn't date another guy after Kurt." Blaine said as he picked up two of his cases and started for the door. "Why am I even telling you this?"

Rachel didn't reply so Blaine quickly made his way to the front door, dumping his bags down before returning to the bedroom, where he sought out a duffel bag and made his way into the bathroom. Once all his products and belongings were in the bag he left the small room, flicking off the light as he did so.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rachel asked as Blaine dumped the bag on the bed with the other suitcase and started sifting through the bedside draws, making sure he had everything he needed other than any big stuff that was his, like the bed.

* * *

"No. I'll have Wes and David come and pick up the rest of my stuff. Just remember that the bed and TV and refrigerator are mine, so don't even bother arguing with them. I don't ever want to see you again, even if you do see Kurt, do it when I am not around." Blaine said as he moved back to the bed and picked up the two bags. "Goodbye Rachel."

The entire drive from New York to Lima, Blaine thought desperately of a way to explain everything to Kurt. Kurt still believed that Blaine had hurt him, he had never let him explain everything to him. But Blaine wasn't going to stop until Kurt would hear him out, until he could reassure the coiffed boy that he loved _him_, it had only ever been him.

Blaine sighed as he passed the 'Welcome to Lima' sign and hoped that Kurt hadn't moved out of his parents old house after they move to DC.

Half an hour later Blaine came to a stop in front of the large white building, not quite ready to get out of his car yet. He was unsure how Kurt managed to live in the house all by himself. Though of course, Blaine hoped that he wouldn't have to for much longer. Heaving a sigh, Blaine turned the ignition off and opened the car door. Still staring up at the building he had become so familiar with, Blaine climbed out of the car and made his way up to the front door.

Stealing a breath, Blaine reached out and tentatively rapped his knuckles on the white painted wood of the front door, hoping Kurt was home, seen as he hadn't seen his car. It had been almost a year and a half since Blaine had seen Kurt, for all he knew, Kurt could possibly have a new car and a new boyfriend. Blaine's mind filled with dread.

Blaine didn't have to wait long before the door was being opened, and the person who opened it wasn't a new Chandler or some other person, but it was the person Blaine had spent the last eighteen months loving. Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice, like he couldn't believe his eyes. Blaine nodded before answering.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you mind if we talk?" Blaine asked, hoping the answer was yes. Kurt nodded and stepped aside, opening the door wider so Blaine could step through. After he had closed the door behind Blaine, Kurt walked away from him at a slow pace towards the living room, where he took a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked as Blaine took a seat on the opposite end to Kurt. Blaine turned to look at him with a sad expression on his face.

"I came to apologize." Blaine said, looking away from Kurt for a moment before he gaze flicked back up at him. "I just dumped Rachel."

"Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked, completely confused. "Blaine, since when are you straight?"

"Ever since you dumped me." Blaine said in an even smaller voice than when Kurt had opened the door. He hardly noticed when Kurt scooted closer to him on the couch.

"I dumped you for a reason, Blaine. Not because I wanted to." Kurt said, reaching out a hand to rest on Blaine's arm. The gesture hurt them both, but Kurt didn't pull away.

"I didn't cheat on you, Kurt." Blaine murmured, so quiet that Kurt could hardly hear him.

"Excuse me, what?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows as he stared at Blaine.

"I didn't cheat on you. Why on earth would I kiss Sebastian?" Blaine asked in a clearer and slightly louder voice. "You know I never had feelings for that meerkat."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at this, naturally Blaine still used the nickname Kurt had come up with since he had met Sebastian. Blaine finally cracked a smile at this, Kurt's laughter really was contagious.

"I couldn't date another guy after you, Kurt. You were the only guy for me."

"So you decided to to date a girl? Rachel for that matter." Kurt said, looking slightly hurt. "I still love you, Blaine."

"That's just it Kurt, I love you too. Rachel was the first girl I met after we broke up. I thought I grew feelings for her, I even moved in with her. It didn't even hurt me when I found out that she was sleeping with Finn behind my back. I couldn't even kiss her properly, nothing more than a peck. With you it was the full deal." Blaine said, letting his eyes flick down to Kurt's lips. He smirked when he saw that Kurt was doing the same thing.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth?" Kurt asked, quickly pulling his eyes away, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"I tried to Kurt, but you never let me. I spent weeks trying to get you to understand. But then you changed your number after ignoring all my calls and texts. I was tempted to come and see you. But then I realised that the only thing worse than not seeing you, _was_ seeing you, Kurt. I knew that if I came and seen you again, all I would leave with was an even more broken heart. I couldn't handle being rejected again." Blaine said, not even realising that he had reached across and taken Kurt's hand's in his. "Kurt, I never kissed Sebastian, he kissed me. I was just too shocked to pull away. I am so sorry, Kurt. Please understand that."

"Oh Blaine, I am _so_ sorry." Kurt said, and before Blaine realised it, Kurt had pulled him into his arms. Blaine let his head rest against Kurt's shoulder. It finally felt right to be in someone's arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder, Kurt." Blaine said softly into Kurt's shoulder. "I love you so much."

Blaine was a little shocked and hurt when Kurt pulled away from him, but then Kurt was cupping his face in his hands and then Kurt's lips were on his own. It was almost like Blaine had re-entered his body, he was finally home in Kurt's arms. As he moved his lips with Kurt's, Blaine decided that he was never going to let him go again. Ever. Blaine was never going to say goodbye to Kurt, he couldn't.

Kurt pulled away too soon for both of their likings, so Blaine immediately reached out and pulled him back. Kurt giggled as Blaine's arms enveloped him, finally feeling warm in Blaine's warmth. He revelled in the feel of Blaine's lips on his own, feeling as happy and content as Blaine.

"I missed you _so_ much, Blaine." Kurt said quietly after they had pulled apart again, his head resting in the crook of Blaine's shoulder. "Please never leave me again."

"I promise, Kurt. I'm never leaving you." Blaine said just as quietly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, holding him as close as he could manage. "I missed you as well. Not to mention the fact that I could have a normal conversation with you. Rachel wouldn't shut up."

Kurt giggled again at this and buried his face a little deeper in Blaine's neck, pressing a kiss to the tender skin that was there. Blaine shivered slightly at the feel of Kurt's lips on a place that hadn't been touched since they had broken up. Kurt gasped loudly when Blaine suddenly pulled them both down so they were lying down on their backs, Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"This is where I belong. With you." Blaine said as he moved a hand and placed it over Kurt's heart, which was beating slightly faster than normal. "This is my home."

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he moved in Blaine's arms so that he was lying partway over top of Blaine.

"I love you so much." Kurt said as a tear dripped down onto Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled fondly as reached a finger up to wipe it away. "Will you be my boyfriend again?"

Blaine grinned at that as he moved his hand from where it had been resting on Kurt's back, up to the back of his neck so that he could pull his lips closer.

"I would have called myself that even if you hadn't of asked. Yes Kurt, the answer is always going to be yes." Blaine said as his own tears started to well up in his eyes. Kurt squeaked with excitement and lunged back in to kiss Blaine. Blaine happily reciprocated, rolling them around so that he was on top, choosing not to let Kurt go.

When they had pulled away from their sudden heated make-out session, Blaine quickly pulled Kurt onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close as he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and smiled when Kurt turned to look at him with his own smile.

"When are you coming back to New York?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt's glasz eyes sparkled.

Kurt turned slightly so that he could see Blaine better, reaching a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine happily leaned into the touch, loving the feel of Kurt's skin on his own again.

"NYADA starts back up in a couple of weeks, so I suppose about a week before the next semester." Kurt said with a fond smile, filling Blaine with relief. Blaine nodded as he scooted closer and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"That's good, because I'm sort of homeless now. Do you think I could stay with you for a few weeks before I can find my own place?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Kurt with puppy dog eyes, causing Kurt to swoon.

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's ungelled curls and turned slightly to press a kiss into them before directing his eyes down at Blaine, who was still watching his carefully.

"Blaine, you do realise that I have only just gotten you back, right?" Kurt asked as Blaine quickly nodded into Kurt's neck. "Which means that I have absolutely no plans on ever letting you out of my sight. You don't have to look for a new place, Blaine, you can live with me."

Blaine sat up quickly then and stared at Kurt with wide eyes, "Really?"

Kurt chuckled at the excitement in Blaine voice and nodded at him, watching Blaine's face transfix into excitement before his lips were suddenly occupied. In the moment he had been distracted by watching Blaine's excitement, Blaine had lunged himself across the small space between them and kissed Kurt with as much passion as he could. Kurt quickly melted into Blaine's arms, which were now around his shoulders, and surrendered to the kiss of the man he had missed for the last eighteen months.

Moments later, Kurt pulled away from the kiss and climbed to his feet. Blaine looked up at him, watching his every move and was suddenly confused. Kurt smiled brightly at him as he reached out a hand for Blaine to take. Blaine let his eyes drift down to the offered hand for a moment before looking back up at Kurt, cocking an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Come on." Kurt chuckled as Blaine still stared at him, still waiting for him to take his hand. "I haven't seen you for eighteen months and we have _so _much to catch up on, mainly in the bedroom, if you get what I mean."

Blaine confusion suddenly disappeared as realisation settled in and he let a large grin form on his lips and he reached up and took Kurt's hand, letting him pull him to his feet. Kurt instantly pulled him in for a kiss, more then ready for what was about to happen in the bedroom.

"Oh how I've missed you and your bedroom!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt pulled away from the kiss and started leading him towards the bedroom, at least they were both on the same page. Kurt chuckled when they came to a stop in front of Kurt's, no, their closed bedroom door, his hand on the door nob as he turned back to look at Blaine.

"Don't worry, Blaine. Certain things have missed you, too." Kurt grinned as he opened the door and pulled Blaine in and closed in behind them, chuckling loudly at Blaine's last question before the door closed.

"Really, Kurt? And what might those be?"

**For all of you that liked the old version of this, I'm sorry. It just wasn't going anywhere and it just didn't seem like it was going to work as an actual fic, so I turned it into a one shot and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review :) xx**


End file.
